


Hellfire Movie Commentary

by Bellovesus



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellovesus/pseuds/Bellovesus
Summary: Members of the Hellfire Club pick apart movies. Mid-timeskip/pre-Season 2.





	Hellfire Movie Commentary

After an exhausting day full of strenuous training in the Hellfire Club's gymnasium, certain upper-tier operatives needed to unwind with a movie: A bad movie.

"Freddie Got Fingered?" Esme muttered in distaste.

Andy, sitting cross legged on the couch, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Lorna, that sounds soooo much better than Borat!"

Lorna, sitting between the petite telepath and the tall teenager, groaned. "I told you, I'm not watching anything with that anti-Semite toad in it."

"But Sacha Baron Cohen is Jewish, though!" Andy said in mild protest.

"Don't care, I hate him!" Lorna pouted petulantly.

"So what do you see in this guy?" Esme asked Lorna. "Tom Green is just a Canadian Sacha Baron Cohen."

"Take that back!" Lorna demanded.

"Yeah," Andy interjected, "they're nothing alike!"

Lorna beamed at Andy. "See?"

"Baron Cohen's way more funny than that try-hard hack Tom Green." Andy declared.

Lorna's smile dropped. "Oh, just shut up, the pair of you," she told them irritably. "I laughed at his films when I was kid. His material helped me through hard times. Am I not allowed that?!"

Esme and Andy surrendered and they all watched the movie.

Later in the film, it got to the sausage-piano scene. "Daddy, would you like some sausages?" Gord, the main character kept singing as he played piano while the rigged contraption suspending said sausages moved the up and down.

Lorna glanced around at Andy from the corner of her eye. Andy glanced back at the older woman. "What?" The boy asked her.

Lorna regarded Andy with a shit-eating smirk. "You're trying not to laugh at this film, aren't you!"

Andy stirred uncomfortably, shying from Lorna's sight. "No," the boy denied nervously.

She was grinning broadly now. " Oh my god, you are!" She prodded Andy playfully in the ribs. "Try-hard hack, huh!"

Andy placed his hands protectively around him. "Enough!" The boy protested tetchily.

A grinning Lorna was making a low-pitched squealing noise as she pinched her younger friend on the cheeks. "Admit it, Andy, Freddy Got Fingered is a work of genius!"

"It's frigging over-the-top, disgusting dreck by a failed comedic actor, and that's all there is to it." Andy declared moodily.

But Lorna was having none of it. Her arms snaked around the fifteen year old's head and hugged him to her. "Say it, Andy," Lorna demanded. "Say that Tom Green is the shit!"

"Okay," the boy sighed. "Tom Green is A shit!"

Esme's cute little face smirked at Andy's riposte. Lorna shook her head. "No, Andy. THE shit! Tom Green is THE shit! Say it, Andy."

Now smiling, Andy continued to resist. "Tom Green is a steaming pile of shit!"

Esme was clutching her sides, giggling dementedly. Lorna was rubbing her knuckles into the boy's bleach blond scalp. "You fucking smartass." She admonished him.


End file.
